


Kagami X Lila

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Lesbian Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two girls
Relationships: Lila Rossi/Kagami Tsurugi
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Kagami's lips are soft as she kisses down to the middle of Lila's neck, the same place the kiss between the two children had taken place earlier. She lets her mouth rest on Lila's neck and Lila's hand moves between her legs, squeezing against her hips.


	2. Chapter 2

When Lila makes her choice Lila's hands find Kagami's ass and grip it against her chest. Kagami's ass is soft, a small, smooth curve, but Kagami's nails dig deep into Lila's back and lift to graze her skin and to dig into her spine.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagami's hands continue to dig into Lila's back and they both feel her nipples on their way into the kiss. She shifts forward, giving Lila just enough space to feel the heat of her on her. Her hands reach across Lila's sides and start to find a position where they can rub and touch together.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagami starts to slide her finger in and out of Lila slowly, not wanting to make her too fast. Lila feels the warmth in her pussy as she comes to, but she doesn't have to come as she watches Kagami take her last breath and Lila begins to grind her hips into Kagami's mouth and begin to suck her.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagami's fingers dig inside of Lila's mouth and she licks it clean and savors the taste of Lila's juices. She continues her actions and Lila's body gets tighter and tighter as Kagami's finger moves inside of her. Kagami's fingers move down to Lila's inner thighs, then her thighs, then thighs again and Lila lets out another deep moan.


End file.
